Sos Médecin de l'espoir
by Nathy91
Summary: un regard une rencontre et me voici avec un nouveau né, tel était ma destinée. OS concours Bloody Valentine organiser par les TPA merci a mes correctrices Phika et Lillas


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: SOS MEDECIN DE L'ESPOIR

**avocat de la défense**: Nathy91

**suspects**: ESMEE/ CARLISLE

**responsabilité** _: Les personnages appartiennent à , je ne fais que jouer avec.  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

SOS médecin de l'espoir

Prologue

Une rencontre organisée, un regard, un sourire et me voici avec un nouveau né, telle était ma destinée.

* * *

Pourquoi tant de souffrance avant la délivrance ?

Tout cela pour donner naissance, après avoir pris du bon temps en voici la récompense, mais dans quelles circonstances ? Les sirènes de l'ambulance dansent en cadence au rythme de mes contractions.

Je me sens partir sous ce masque à oxygène qui bâillonne mes cris de souffrance, je pars dans les bras de morphée mais je lutte, je veux être consciente pour son arrivée dans ce monde où les fées se font rares, mais elles existent j'en suis sûre.

La mienne s'appelle Alice, oui, c'est grâce à elle que je l'ai rencontré, l'homme de ma vie, le père de notre enfant. Même si j'étais seule, il ne m'avait pas abandonnée. Non, il était au bout du monde pour sa passion, pour sa mission, je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher, je ne voulais pas l'emprisonner.

Je l'avais laissé partir sans lui avouer attendre un enfant de lui, même dans nos échanges de courrier enflammé où il me promettait d'être de retour pour la Saint-Valentin, c'est-à-dire dans quelques heures. J'étais angoissée par la réaction qu'il aurait à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, mais la douleur, que je supportais de plus en plus difficilement, occultait pour le moment ce point essentiel.

Alice devait aller le chercher à l'aéroport, elle m'avait promis de ne rien lui dire, je n'étais pas lâche, je voulais le lui annoncer moi-même, mais le bébé avait de l'avance, quinze jours avant l'heure, il était pressé lui aussi de rencontrer son créateur, l'élu de mon cœur.

Nous nous étions rencontrés lors d'une soirée spéciale célibataire un an plus tôt, nous nous sommes plus dès le premier regard. Nous avions passé cette première soirée à nous raconter nos vies, il était chirurgien urgentiste faisant partie des médecins du monde, il faisait de l'humanitaire. Moi infirmière anesthésiste à l'hôpital militaire, nous n'avions que 3 ans de différence, tout deux célibataires, sans enfant et les mêmes passions: notre travail et les voyages. Il m'avait même proposée de venir avec lui mais j'avais signé mon contrat avec l'armée et étais engagée encore pour une année.

Nous avions entamé une relation plus poussée au bout d'une semaine, nous ne pouvions plus nous passer l'un de l'autre. Je me souviendrai toujours de notre première nuit, notre premier rapport, il était si exquis, si magique.

C'était le soir de la Saint-Valentin, un an jour pour jour, j'avais prévu un diner à la maison. Alice m'avait donnée les coordonnées d'un traiteur et m'avait aidée à organiser cette soirée mémorable. Table, vin, déco, musique à utiliser et tenue à porter , elle avait même prévu pour la chambre à coucher et la salle de bain, elle y avait installé un nécessaire de toilette supplémentaire, il n'y avait pas de place au hasard, tout était parfait, je n'avais plus qu'à m'habiller et répéter dans ma tête les conseils et recommandations qu'elle m'avait préconisé. J'étais nerveuse et excitée à la fois, j'avais déjà eu des aventures mais jamais rien de comparable à Carlisle, il était différent, il était ce que je voulais, celui que j'attendais, celui que je désirais.

Il était arrivé pile à l'heure, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Il s'était mis sur son trente et un, trop craquant dans son ensemble beige qui soulignait le doré de ses yeux et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Le temps que je mette les fleurs dans un vase sur le meuble du salon, il avait mis la musique d'ambiance, celle qui était choisie et me prit par la main, m'entrainant dans une danse collée-serrée, nos corps s'emboitants à la perfection, nos lèvres s'étaient rejointes, nos langues menaient la cadence au rythme de notre danse, mes mains parcouraient son dos, sa nuque, pour finir dans ses cheveux.

Il avait le goût de miel, la douceur de sa peau m'enivrait et me donnait des ailes. Ses mains caressaient mon dos m'électrisant d'un frisson de désir, qui fit pointer le bout de mes seins, cela ne lui échappa pas, il en eut un sourire et m'embrassa de la clavicule à l'oreille, me rendant chaude comme la braise.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas aller trop vite, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite. Je l'invitai à prendre place, il servit le vin le temps que je revienne avec les plats, son veston était tombé, quelques boutons de sa chemise avaient sauté. Il se leva, tira ma chaise pour que je prenne place, puis s'installa face à moi. Nous trinquions à notre rencontre, une flamme était née dans son regard, je m'embrasais, je rougissais, je sentais naitre des milliers de papillons dans mon bas ventre. La tentation était trop forte, tant pis pour la suite du repas les aubergines resteront au chaud.

Au moment où j'allais lui sauter dessus, il me devança, mit un genou à terre et sortit un petit coffret de la poche de son pantalon et me le tendit. Mon petit cœur battait de plus en plus fort, je n'osais pas parler de peur que tout s'efface, que je me réveille. Je l'ouvris délicatement, et quel choc , une bague ornée d'un diamant , il me dit délicatement:

« Esmée, cette pierre n'a d'égale que votre beauté, je serai à ce jour et pour l'éternité votre Valentin si vous le désirez, vous ferez de moi le plus heureux des hommes. »

« Oui je veux être à mon tour votre Valentine pour toujours et à jamais. »

Nous nous embrassions, à nouveau, laissant le repas de côté. Sur le canapé, nous nous frôlions de plus en plus, nos caresses étaient de plus en plus poussées, je lui suggérai de me suivre, je lui pris la main et, dans la chambre, nous continuâmes nos ébats. Ses baisers dans mon décolleté, mes doigts faisant sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise, tandis que le haut de ma robe descendait le long de mes jambes, je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements sous ses yeux. J'admirai son torse nu et musclé, puis ce fut ensuite le tour de sa ceinture et de son pantalon, qu'il ôta d'un coup de pied et envoya dans un coin de la chambre, nous étions à égalité. Il me fit basculer tendrement sur le lit, m'observant comme une friandise, je pouvais constater l'effet que je luis faisais, son boxer était plus que bombé, j'avais hâte de le goûter, de le prendre en moi.

Il vint en m'embrassant lentement du cou jusqu'à mes cuisses, c'était un délice, il me rendait folle, attisant le désir, je n'en pouvais plus.

Mes mains parcouraient son corps, frôlant son sexe tendu puis je finis par ouvrir les hostilités, je fis glisser le rempart à sa nudité, ravi, il m'accompagna en ôtant l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge, libérant ainsi mes seins tout gonflés, par les frissons qui sillonnaient mon corps sous ses caresses et le contact de ses lèvres. Il titilla mes tétons, les mordillant, faisant des cercles sur leur contour et glissa lentement et timidement vers mon entre jambe, tout en m'observant. Mon sourire lui donna l'autorisation de poursuivre son investigation. Sous les caresses de ses doigts agiles et de sa langue, tapotant mon bouton de rose, humidifiant les lèvres de mon intimité, cela me rendait folle. Mon corps réagissait à chacun de ses contacts comme télécommandé par le désir , mes mains s'enfouissaient dans sa chevelure pour qu'il continue encore et encore, je me sentais partir et couler entre ses doigts qu'il venait d'introduire , je gémissais, jamais je n'avais encore connu un tel orgasme. Heureux de m'avoir fait jouir, il revint m'embrasser, me faisant goûter mon intimité, je le fis basculer, à mon tour de lui donner du plaisir.

Je me plaçai au-dessus de lui, laissant mes lèvres et mes mains parcourire son corps jusqu'à sa verge dignement érigée. De mes lèvres, je commençai ma torture tout en le fixant pour voir le plaisir l'envahir, puis ma langue parcourant sa longueur, mes mains caressant et pressant doucement ses testicules, puis à pleine bouche je le pris, le suçotant, l'aspirant, le mordillant délicatement, et effectuant de léger va-et-vient tout en augmentant la cadence. Je l'entendais gémir de plaisir, il appréciait tout autant que moi nos échanges puis il me fit remonter et se replaça au-dessus de moi, entre mes jambes relevées, il était à l'entrée de ma féminité et s'y glissa tendrement, mon corps entier se cambra sous les sensations qu'il me faisait redécouvrir. Il sut me faire jouir de nouveau et plus d'une fois avant de venir me rejoindre, nos corps recouverts de sueur, nous nous étions enlacés jusqu'au petit matin.

Notre première étreinte fut le plus beau de mes souvenirs, mon corps entier le réclamait, jamais on ne m'avait aimée avec autant de finesse et de délicatesse, il avait su me donner du plaisir bien plus que je n'en avais jamais connu auparavant.

Je me réveillais dans ses bras au petit matin. Je l'observais dormir, il était si beau, je n'osais pas le réveiller. D'un pas feutré, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, faisant couler l'eau de la douche, je fermais les yeux et repensais à ses caresses et mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson de désir, je me savonnais, me rinçais et allai préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner, vu que nous n'avions rien mangé.

J'étais dans la cuisine, je beurrais les toasts pendant que le café coulait, j'avais mis un peu de musique, j'étais d'humeur joyeuse, je m'imaginais au clavier de ce piano répétant les notes de cette musique magnifique « the Meadow » je ne l'avais pas entendu se glisser derrière moi. Je sursautais d'un coup et m'entaillais la main laissant quelques gouttes de sang tomber au sol, il en fut confus quelle idiote j'étais. Je pris le torchon et comprimai ma plaie, il me rejoignit à la salle de bain, je fouillai l'armoire à pharmacie pour me désinfecter. Pour se faire pardonner, il voulut me soigner, je le laissai faire, il finit pas un baiser, et nos corps se rapprochèrent et s'emboitèrent de nouveau à la perfection, puis ce fut lui qui prépara le petit-déjeuner, je n'avais pas spécialement faim, je repensais à l'adage: vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche, il n'était pas usurpé celui-là me dis-je dans ma tête.

Puis les semaines passèrent, les mois, ses missions ne l'éloignaient pas trop, nous étions toujours heureux de nous retrouver, jusqu'au matin ou la sonnerie de son portable résonna comme le glas de son départ plus lointain. Cela me brisa le cœur, mon appétit avait diminué, j'avais des nausées mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de partir, c'était son devoir je le savais, et moi je ne pouvais le suivre.

Ce matin-là, Alice était toute heureuse de m'accompagner au laboratoire d'analyse pour prendre les résultats de ma prise de sang, je m'effondrai en lisant le contenu, mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Elle prit peur et lut à son tour, elle sauta de joie à la découverte de ma grossesse et ne comprenait pas ma réaction.

« Carlisle part à la fin du mois pour une longue mission en Angola, il l'a appris ce matin. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis enceinte, son métier c'est sa vie, sa passion. »

« Esmée, sa vie et sa passion c'est toi , ne le laisse pas partir, je vais le lui dire moi si tu ne le fais pas. »

« Non Alice, je te l'interdis au nom de notre amitié, ne lui dis rien, s'il m'aime, il sera heureux d'avoir la surprise à son retour. Cet enfant, je l'attends depuis si longtemps, moi qui ne pouvais soit-disant pas en avoir, voilà que je vais être mère. »

«Je serai là, Esmée, pour toi et ton bébé, je t'aiderai, je te soutiendrai. »

« Merci Alice, tu es mon ange gardien, mon petit lutin, ma fée clochette, je suis sûre que j'y arriverai avec toi c'est sûr, je ne veux pas que Carlisle soit mis au pied du mur, et qu'il ait à faire un choix entre sa carrière et moi, nous sommes fiancés mais je ne veux pas le forcer à ça. Je suis certaine qu'il comprendra et si son amour est sincère, et je l'espère, il sera heureux de mon choix. »

« Parfois je ne te comprends pas, mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors je me plierai à ta volonté, car il ne faut pas contrarier une femme enceinte. »

C'était ainsi qu'il était parti accomplir sa mission, me promettant de garder le contact. Il me téléphonait dès qu'il le pouvait et m'écrivait deux à trois fois par semaine, c'était un peu comme s'il était là, même si sa peau me manquait, son odeur, sa douceur, son sourire, nos corps à corps me manquaient, mais ma grossesse se passait bien malgré les nausées qui avait durées les deux premiers mois. Alice m'accompagnait aux cours de préparations à l'accouchement. Je m'étais arrondie sans excès.

Mais, là, je stressais beaucoup car le retour de Carlisle approchait et je ne savais plus comment aborder le sujet, et bébé avait décidé de sortir avant l'heure prévue, je perdais les eaux. Alice était avec moi, je lui demandai de récupérer Carlisle à l'aéroport et de le conduire à la maternité, mais en gardant le secret jusqu'à la fin.

Je pris place dans l'ambulance tenant le coup malgré la douleur, je ne voulais pas accoucher dans ce véhicule, je voulais arriver à la maternité. Entre la sirène, les coups klaxonnés, je me sentais ballotée. Je craignais le pire, un grand choc arriva, je tenais mon ventre de toutes mes forces, l'ambulancier me servit de bouclier humain, évitant les éclats de verres et autres projectiles qui fusaient sous le choc de l'accident. Une odeur me chatouilla les narines, je me mis à crier, je voulais sortir de cet endroit. J'entendais des gens tenter d'ouvrir les portes, je sentais le liquide amniotique couler entre mes jambes, la panique me gagnait, je perdis connaissance.

A mon réveil, Carlisle était là, la tête entre les genoux, sa main sur la mienne, mon regard alla de lui à mon ventre. Je tentais de comprendre où j'étais, quand mon regard se reposa sur mon ventre, je crus mourir en découvrant que mon bébé n'était plus là, plus en moi, prise de panique je tentais de me lever, je voulais mon bébé, mon enfant, le fruit de mes entrailles. Où était-il passé ? Que m'était-il arrivé ?

Il eut juste le temps de me rattraper et de me recoucher.

« Esmée, ma chérie, enfin tu es réveillée... Calme-toi, je t'en prie, tu m'as fait une de ces peur. Ne t'inquiète pas, notre fils va bien, il est magnifique, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Sa voix était si douce, il eut le don de m'apaiser et de me rassurer. Il plaça son index sur mes lèvres, plongea ses yeux dans les miens, nos lèvres allaient se rejoindre lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre, j'avais dû arracher dans mon mouvement les électrodes collées à ma poitrine, elle prit ma tension, vérifia mes pupilles, ma température et repartit après avoir noté les constantes relevé restais muette le temps de sa présence

« Combien de temps suis-je restée sans connaissance ? Où est-il ? C'est un garçon ? Il va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Eh bien, l'ambulance a tenté d'éviter un gros chien qui traversait la route et l'accident est survenu, le chauffeur était en sang, l'ambulancier qui était à l'arrière avec toi est encore dans le service des sutures. Tu as failli y rester, heureusement que mon avion était en avance et qu'Alice m'a trouvé, c'est en allant vers la maternité qu'on a croisé l'ambulance, quand j'ai vu les flammes commencer à embrasser la camionnette, j'ai bondi comme un fou par réflexe, j'ai arraché cette porte et quelle fut mon étonnement en te voyant, toi. J'ai eu si peur, tu avais perdu connaissance et le bébé était engagé, j'ai dû pratiquer l'accouchement de notre enfant en pleine rue, en attendant les secours heureusement que j'arrivais de mission, j'avais ma mallette de secours dans le coffre de ton amie. Les gens du quartier se sont relayés pour nous apporter un peu de réconfort et d'aide avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, matelas, couvertures et lumière. Dés la délivrance accomplie, ce fut Alice qui prit soin du bébé pendant que je stoppais ton hémorragie, j'ai bien cru que jamais je n'y arriverai, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre. »

Mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, il m'embrassa et me dit:

« Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, je serais rentré plus tôt,voir même je ne serais pas parti tout simplement. Tu n'aurais pas risqué ainsi ta vie, tu savais pourtant que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant qui plus est ,un enfant de toi, qui incarne la beauté et la douceur. »

A ce moment, Alice entra dans la chambre, notre enfant dans les bras. Il était si beau, des cheveux aux reflets cuivrés qui ressemblaient aux miens, des yeux d'un vert Emeraude, nous étions sous le charme. Son petit cœur battait rapidement, sa petite menotte agrippa mes doigts, je le pris, l'observai, il était parfait. Que serait-il advenu de nous si la porte n'avait pas cédé, nous aurions fini carbonisés dans cette ambulance ? Il me fallait chasser ces images de mes pensées.

Puis la sage femme entra et nous demanda comment allait se nommer l'enfant, car ils devaient l'enregistrer.

Carlisle et moi-même nous regardâmes, et en cœur nous répondîmes:

« Edward Cullen. »

Ce qui le fit réagir par un cri de faim, je lui proposai mon sein qu'il téta goulument, puis finit par s'endormir. Je profitai de ce moment pour embrasser le jeune papa.

J'étais affaiblie, sûrement à cause du contre-coup et de l'hémorragie, mais ravie d'avoir enfin retrouvé mon Valentin, et que, de notre union, était arrivé le plus beau des présents: la vie et l'espoir qui arrivent avec un enfant.

* * *

**Alors ?? Avez-vous aimez ?**

**Je sais ce n'est pas gore ni glauque l'inspiration m'est venue en pansant aune amie chère a mon cœur qui est dans la fond de son lit d'hôpital luttant pour la vie, donc le rêve est d'avoir un enfant.**

**Je lui souhaite et espère qu'elle le verra grandir et devenir grand mère à son tour.**

**Merci de mettre une petite Review le bouton vert ne mord pas**


End file.
